Earth-boring tools experience abrasive, erosive, and corrosive wear as they engage with an earth formation to form a borehole therein. Surfaces of such earth-boring tools may be coated in abrasion-resistant materials, such as, for example, hardfacing material or diamond-impregnated material, to resist such wear. Application of those materials may be accomplished, for example, by welding a coating onto a tool's surface, flame-spray coating, or forming the tool from those materials in the first place.